


you stroke me like the rain

by Morgana_Ehran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack-ish, M/M, Marauders' Era, References to David Bowie, Sirius Is a Fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Ehran/pseuds/Morgana_Ehran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus introduces Sirius to the wonder of David Bowie. He starts to regret it soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you stroke me like the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how it happened. I guess I had a great need to appreciate David Bowie somehow and this is my bizarre way to do so. I hope he won't haunt me now. 
> 
> This is dedicated to my friend, B. (http://kokido-kuku.tumblr.com), who cheered me on and who tirelessly listen to my strange thoughts and ideas. I love you, babe!
> 
> Warning: it's not beta-readed.

It was all Remus' fault, really. Remus accepted that. And he adequately regretted it. 

It all started with a pair of red boots.

Actually, no. It started with a record.

 **May 1974**

The dorm of third years Gryffindors was just as worn-out and messy as the other dorms. But even after only three years it was quite well lived in by its occupants. There were the posters of the Quidditch teams (James' doing), the posters of the Muggle rock bands (part Sirius, part Remus), the pictures of themselves and their families (everyone except for Sirius) and one wall was covered with cards from the Chocolate frogs (Peter's hobby). There was also an old record player – Remus'. It was rather old fashioned thing, easily breakable and thus barely living but Remus was quite proud of it. The thing had belonged to Remus' father. To keep it from the dangers that four wild boys posed to it, the player was charmed with more protection spells than Hogwarts itself. 

“Oi, what you got there, Moony?” Remus was just about to play a new record that he got just this morning when Sirius asked as he barged in. He was saving since his birthday to buy it and today the owl finally came.

“Uh, just some Muggle music,” Remus shrugged and put the needle on. He kind of hoped to listen to it alone but he had to manage. 

“Something I know?” Sirius came closer and grabbed the sleeve of the record. He frowned at it. “What's wrong with his face?”

“It's a make-up,” Remus rolled his eyes but feared Sirius would mock him. He didn't even know why.

“David Bowie… is he popular among Muggles?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Remus shrugged. “I've seen some girls around here to have a pin with his face too.”

“Ah-huh,” Sirius muttered and put the sleeve down. He went to his bed and fell on it, not seeming to be interested in Remus' taste in music anymore. 

So Remus listened contently, doodling on the spare parchment and Sirius seemed to be napping. That was what Remus thought until _Rebel Rebel_ started to play. Sirius sat up so suddenly, Remus jerked bodily.

“It's not bad. Do you have some other records by that bloke?” he asked.

“Yeah?” Remus answered confused. When the record ended, he played him _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars_. And that was it.

**One month later**

“And I tell you, the look on Rosier's face when he saw there were the feathers growing from his skin was priceless. Of course, McGonagall gave me a week of detention but it was bloody worth it,” James told Peter and Remus as they made their way through the common room to their bedroom. 

“Shame I didn't see it,” Peter sighed and then cackled, shaking his head.

“What's your detention?” Remus asked instead on commenting on his act though he was trying to hide his smile. 

“To clean the infirmary every evening for two weeks. Manually! Do I look like a house elf?” James complained.

“Well, your nose is a bit pointed...” Remus teased and James punched him lightly in his arm. As they climbed the stairs, they could hear a music coming from their dorm.

“Bloody hell, not again,” James growled while Peter whined painfully. Remus just sighed.

“Hey, mates!” Sirius greeted them cheerfully. He was sitting on his bed, flipping through a Muggle music magazine. The record player was on and the music was deafening now.

“How many times did you play that record?” Remus asked. He could hear the scratches and it was hurting his ears and soul.

“What?” Sirius had to put a hand to his ear. James whipped out his wand and turned the record player off.

“Hey, I was listening to it!” Sirius protested.

“I swear to Merlin, Sirius, if I ever hear Iggy Shagdust again, I'll rip my ears out and I'll staff them up your ass.”

“It's Ziggy Stardust,” Sirius corrected him at the same time as Remus. Sirius beamed. James glared at Remus who lifted his hands up and took a step back. 

“It's all your fault,” James pointed at Remus. 

“It's not!” James folded his arms over his chest and glared some more. “Okay, maybe it is. But it could be worse!”

“I seriously doubt that,” James muttered. Peter giggled. 

*

“What the bloody hell is that,” James gaped at Sirius' feet. More specifically, at his shoes.

“I told you,” Remus mumbled. James put his hand in his face to shut him. They started slapping at each other sloppily.

“Lads, let's stay focused,” Peter nudged them.

“Aren't they rad?” Sirius grinned, pointing to his shoes.

“They are certainly radical,” Remus answered.

“And red,” Peter added. 

“And ridiculous,” James finished.

“I'm sure Dumbledore would love them,” Remus commented again. Sirius started pouting.

“I expected some love from you, Lupin! They are Ziggy Stardust's after all,” Sirius pointed out. Indeed, the shoes that were actually knee-high bright red boots fitted the images in the Muggle's magazines.

“You really want to wear them around here? McGonagall's gonna loose it. She'll hex them off with your legs,” Peter said before James could start blaming Remus again.

“Why do you even care about what I wear? My shoes, my business,” Sirius frowned.

“Well, imagine what Slytherins would do when they see you in them. I can already hear them mocking you,” James retorted a little desperately. Sirius laughed.

“Might be. But the others? These,” he stamped on the ground to emphasis his point, “are gonna make me. These are my future.”

“You're so doomed, Padfoot,” James shook his head.

*

“You've never been so wrong,” Remus muttered to James. They observed their friend as he entered the Great Hall surrounded by a flock of thirteen and fourteen years old girls from all the houses. They were all chatting excitedly, batting their eyelashes and wearing a various unmoving pins with face or name of David Bowie. 

“How could I know how much some Muggle bloke is popular among Muggleborns?”

“And half-bloods,” Remus added. James gave him a look.

“Right.” 

*

Peter was much better at predicting the reactions when it came to Sirius' choice of footwear. McGonagall wasn't pleased. Though she didn't go as mad as he has thought, she frowned when seeing Sirius's boots when he entered her class. She sent him away to take them off as they weren't proper part of Hogwarts' attire. He came back barefoot. Professor took five points from Gryffindor and left him alone. 

**September 1974**

“I think I've gone colorblind,” Peter commented and rubbed his eyes again. 

“That's one option,” Remus agreed. They were standing on the Platform 9 ¾ and watched as Sirius with James behind him approached.

“Hey lads!” Sirius greeted them, squeezing both of them in tight hug. He grew a bit during the summer. His shoulders also seemed broader. “How are you? I had a great summer.”

“Yeah, because you spent it all at my place,” James commented.

“My mother, the dearest, kicked me out after exactly five minutes,” Sirius grinned, very satisfied.

“I wonder why,” Remus said dryly, taking in Sirius' bright red hair. 

“Is that a nail polish?” Peter examined his hands, cocking his head. 

“What did your family think?” Remus turned to James.

“My parents weren't even surprised. And it turns out all my cousins love David Bowee,” James replied sourly. 

“And your parents also told you to be tolerant, you git,” Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“Well, mates,” Peter said solemnly, “this year is gonna be something.”

* 

Of course, McGonagall scowled as soon as she saw Sirius for the first time in the new school year.

“Are you having too little attention, Mr. Black?” she commented dryly. 

“Just simply showing my love for my house, ma'am,” Sirius smirked.

McGonagall sighed but there was a twitch on her lips. She turned around and ignored him since.

* 

Sirius certainly drew attention. Some snickered, some made jokes (they usually ended hanging upside down in the air) but there was also a big amount of girls that blushed and boys that gazed with admiration. Remus, as the newly appointed Prefect, had lots of visual experience on just how much Sirius became attractive to other students. Despite sharing room with Sirius for years, he never saw as much of his naked flesh as these days. Remus was as much uncomfortable as intrigued. 

Once he asked Sirius if the bisexuality was the Ziggy Stardust's thing.

“What? No. It's the 'me thing',” Sirius laughed.

“If you are sure,” Remus shrugged but continued to eye him suspiciously. “And the Ziggy's image? Is it you or is it your mother?”

“My mother?” Sirius looked confused and slightly horrified.

“I mean, you're not doing it just to spite her?” Remus asked carefully.

“Well, partly. But, like thirty percent partly. Fifty percent is me appreciating the god of glam rock,” Sirius explained.

“And the rest?” Remus lifted his eyebrow.

Sirius just shrugged. Remus probed for a while but he never replied.

*

James, Remus and Peter were hanging around the common room, taking the couch and an armchair near the fireplace for themselves. James and Peter were playing the Exploding Snap. Remus was reading and occasionally looked up to scowl and shake his head at those two.

Sirius barged in through the portrait, looking very pleased with himself. He came over to the couch and nudged Peter so he could sit down. Peter squeaked as he ended up falling on the floor. 

“Hey, lads,” Sirius grinned, sprawling on the couch, “what are you up to?”

“Nothing much. Are you wearing a lipstick now, Padfoot?” James observed him critically.

Sirius brushed his lips with the back of his hand and smirked even wider: “I don't, but Elena Hayworth does.”

“The sixth year Slytherin? The knock-out blonde? You must be kidding!” Peter looked at him with a mix of disbelief and admiration.

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

“Good, I was getting worried,” James muttered.

“What's your problem? Why do you care about my looks? Or who I shag? Please, tell me. Does any of you have problem with that?” Sirius glared now.

“Mate, I grew up among the Wizards. I've seen crazier things than your outfits,” James comments. “So no, that's not the problem.”

“Good. You?” Sirius turned to Peter. 

“I'm from the mixed family but I grew in the sixties,” Peter shrugged. 

“I agree with both,” Remus finished the circle. Also, it would be hypocritical to judge Sirius's sexuality.

“Then please, explain to me, why you keep bitching about what I wear and do,” Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

“It's just not you!” James exploded.

“It is!” Sirius protested.

“It just seem… as you are too immersed with Ziggy's personality,” Remus remarked more carefully.

“I'm just having fun,” Sirius waved it off.

“I wouldn't mind, if you like had a healthy obsession like Remus,” James said. 

“I don't have 'a healthy obsession',” Remus frowned. Peter poked the Bowie pin he wore on his robe. Remus batted his hand away. 

“Watch your fingers, Pete, the full moon is approaching,” Sirius grinned and Remus glared at him with the 'that wasn't necessary' look. 

“Well, we just don't want you to get too lost in that shit,” James finished less angry than when he began.

“Aw, guys. But don't worry. I don't have like, a double personality issue or whatever,” Sirius assured them. 

“Yeah. That position in this group is taken anyway,” Remus commented dryly. Pete howled and they all started laughing.

* 

They didn't comment on Sirius's appearance anymore. And nobody really did. Nobody even looked surprised anymore, seeing Sirius walking down the halls. Though that didn't mean he became less popular among the hormonal students. Also, it seemed that more and more students wore David Bowie's pin. 

“David Bowie should send you a fruit basket or something,” Remus commented. Sirius laughed. He just came back to the dorm, covered in the hickeys.

“I think Sirius should send one to him,” James teased, pointing to Sirius' disheveled robes.

“Please, I don't need Bowie to get me laid,” Sirius snorted and flopped down on his bed, bouncing a bit. 

“I'm sure you don't. But I'm also sure there are people that wouldn't consider it if it weren't for your appearance,” Remus said. He was mostly teasing. The look Sirius gave him was unreadable.

“If you say so.”

“Well, Remus is the fan and he keeps it in his pants,” James pointed out. 

“Really, Prongs,” Remus scowled him. 

“I hope it's because of your decency, not the lack of my sex-appeal,” Sirius shouted playfully. 

“I don't think I need to reassure you about your sex-appeal,” Remus said dryly. 

“Come on, love, tell me,” Sirius winked. James sighed in the background.

“I think six girls and four boys are assuring enough,” Remus answered.

“Aw, are you keeping a count?” Sirius seemed very pleased. If it was the statement or his achievements wasn't clear.

“I just have a good memory,” Remus shrugged. That was true. But he also really kept the count. For science, of course. Nothing personal about it.

“Can we stop talking about Padfoot's sex life? It's getting frustrating,” James whined. 

“Please,” Remus agreed. Sirius pouted.

*

**March 1975**

“You sure about this?” Remus asked and clipped the air with the scissors in his hand for a good measure. 

“Sure as hell,” Sirius replied and flipped a page of magazine he was reading. Remus just sighed quietly and got to work. Remus kept clipping Sirius's hair slowly and carefully but Sirius didn't seem to care at all. But Remus was nervous. Mostly because he didn't trust himself with anything sharp and potentially dangerous. Besides, there was something intimate about cutting someone's hair. He has never done it before but it sure felt like that now. 

“So...” Remus spoke up, trying for casual, “are you planning on bleaching it too?”

“Nah, I'd look stupid,” Sirius shook his head. Remus had to remove the scissors from his neck quickly so he wouldn't cut him.

“Keep still, will you?” he muttered and put his other hand on top of Sirius' head.

“Oh, sorry.”

Remus took his hand of and focused on cutting the hair instead. Which was hard. Because a) Sirius kept fidgeting and b) he smelled really, really nice. 

“You'll look stupid anyway,” Remus teased to take his mind of it

“Fuck off,” Sirius said but there was no heat behind it.

*

In fact, Sirius tried to bleach his hair later. But it lasted for only about an hour because, well, he looked stupid.

James took pictures. And hid them very well.

*

**September 1975**

As every year, Marauders stole one whole compartment for themselves. Once they settled, they started to talk about their summer time. Except for Sirius. It was by the end of July when his mother kicked him out of the house for good. Potters took him in right away and James assured everyone in his letters everything was fine, but Remus was worried. Sirius looked alright. He was smiling and joking and grinning, but it didn't make feel Remus better at all. 

Nobody dared to bring it up. At least not on purpose. They managed not to for about twenty minutes until Peter wondered:

“What happened to your boots, Pads?”

Everyone's sight fell on Sirius' shoes. But they weren't his shiny red boots they managed to get use to see on him for the last year or so. He was wearing the black jackboots that weren't as ostentatious as the previous ones but they were still very different from the official Hogwarts footwear.

“Ah,” Sirius said nonchalantly, “my mother threw them away. They were getting too small for me anyway.” 

Nobody dared to say a word.

“I bought these near Abbey Road in this brilliant Muggle shop… hey, what's with those sour faces?” Sirius frowned. James, Peter and Remus exchanged concerned looks. 

“That's the first time you mentioned, er, your mother,” Peter piped up and it was a definitive sign he belonged to Gryffindor. 

“Oh,” Sirius frowned a bit deeper before waved it off, “it was bound to happen. She threw out lots of my stuff. But I managed to save all my records! Neat, right?”

“Sirius, don't you care a bit?” Remus asked carefully, all concerned.

“Of course I do. I loved those shoes,” Sirius replied with confused expression.

Other three boys sighed in unison.

*

Sirius' hair was now the colour of pale ginger. It wasn't as shocking as the fire red or rusty red he sported before but it was still distinctive. He was still hooking up with the students of all genders and he was still spreading love for David Bowie. 

At the end of the year, Remus has counted sixteen girls and ten boys. He didn't tell Sirius because he didn't want him to be smug about it.

*

**September 1976**

Seeing Sirius for the first time after the summer was actually a shock. He had his black hair back, cut neatly under his ears and smoothed back from his face. He was wearing white shirt, black vest and wide black pants. There were no jackboots this time just rather normal low shoes.

“Did Bowie break up with you?” Peter teased the moment he took in his appearances.

“Nah, it's just the new look of His Majesty,” James filled in mockingly. Sirius flipped him off. 

“You're never satisfied, Prongs. But I'm sure Remus appreciates it, right?” Sirius turned to Remus who was too busy admiring the way Sirius' shoulders stretched the material of his shirt. 

“Uh, it's… nice,” Remus commented. Upon seeing Sirius' glare, he added quickly. “Very dashing! I'm sure Bowie himself would approve.” 

“Sure he would,” Sirius grinned. 

“I'm just glad you didn't bleach your hair again,” James rolled his eyes. 

*

**February 1977**

“Hey, Remus! Bowie's new EP arrived! Wanna play it with me later?” Sirius waved the record single in front of Remus' face during the breakfast when the post arrived. 

“Uh,” Remus scratched at his cheek, “I don't know. I didn't really like his last album.”

Sirius gaped at him, obviously offended on numerous levels. James cackled in his bowl of cereals and Peter looked as if his favourite television show came on. 

“How can you? That's a treason!” Sirius pointed at him, nearly screaming. Their classmates were already used to their drama so nobody even lifted a head. Not even the first years.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Remus huffed. “He just makes different music now and it's not up to my liking anymore. That's not your problem.” 

“But – but your my buddy in the Bowie bonding!” Sirius protested.

“I still support you,” Remus patted his arm.

“So you don't like Bowie anymore?” Sirius pouted, actually pouted. 

“I'm just not as interested as before,” Remus shrugged and got up to go to his class of Ancient Runes. Sirius looked crestfallen. And James was cackling even harder. Remus felt need to apologize. So he did and ran away. He heard James' laughter and Sirius' swearing at him behind him.

*

Sirius let his hair grow once again. Surprisingly, he also wore casual clothes more often when he was out of the school robes. Remus didn't think much about it, until he noticed that he stopped wearing his low shoes as well. It was a sign something was happening.

“Are those sneakers?” Remus eyed his feet critically when he watched Sirius dress up one morning. Peter and James were already gone, since they had an early class.

“Why, Remus, it's such a waste you're not in Ravenclaw with such a sharp mind,” Sirius said dryly. Remus threw his pillow at him. Sirius ducked and let it fall on the floor. 

“Haha, you moron. I'm just wondering what happened to your Bowie looks,” Remus rolled his eyes. “Aren't you sick?” 

“Nah,” Sirius shrugged, “I just don't feel such a need to look like him anymore.”

“Why?” Remus frowned slightly. It was definitely a sign.

“Twenty percent,” Sirius said mostly to himself but Remus still heard him. 

“Sorry?” 

“Nothing,” Sirius shook his head and shrug on his robes. Remus knew a lost battle when he saw one.

*

It took Remus a while to remember the conversation. It wasn't really much helpful but he had at least a clue now. And few theories.

“Hey, Prongs,” Remus sat down opposite James in front of the fireplace in their common room. James looked up from the book about the history of Quidditch he was reading. He didn't seem pleased but held the eye contact as Remus leaned in conspiratorially.

“Does Sirius have a crush on someone? Or did? And they rejected him?” Remus asked in a low voice. For some reason, James was looking at him with his “are you stupid” look. 

“It depends,” James answered finally.

“What does it mean?” Remus huffed.

“Why don't you ask him?” James suggested faux sweetly and tried to get back to his book. Remus tapped him on his knee urgently.

“Come on, James! I'm worried about him! And he doesn't want to tell me anyway,” Remus sighed.

“Because he's just as dumb as you,” James muttered and scratched his knee with a frown. Maybe Remus overdid it. He cringed and mumbled his apologies.

“What now? You're not helpful,” Remus groaned and fell back against his armchair. James rolled his eyes and closed his book, using his point finger as a bookmark. Then he leaned his elbows on his knees and started to hiss.

“Look, I promised Sirius not to tell so you'll really have to speak to him. But I'll give you a clue – he was trying to impress someone and he recently lost his most promising feature to do so. Or at least that's what he is thinking. Now, leave me alone,” James waved him off and opened his book again.

“That… didn't help at all,” Remus blinked at him. But James was stubbornly staring in his book, ignoring Remus completely. Remus sighed and stood up.

*

Remus came to this conclusion: Sirius liked someone. They liked Bowie (if James' mysterious advice was any good). Or Sirius thought they did. But they didn't. That was why he stopped wearing his outfits. He was heart-broken. Or at least as much heart-broken as Sirius Black could get.

“I'm sorry,” Remus said gently as he caught Sirius in their bedroom alone. He was lying on the bed, reading a book. What was his friends lately, reading as much? They never did when he tried to make them. It offended him. 

“Why?” Sirius lifted his head and frowned. 

“About your crush,” Remus replied and went to sit on James' bed next to Sirius'. Sirius sat up quickly, his book bouncing as it fell next to him on the mattress. 

“You know?” he gaped and looked positively horrified. Remus couldn't guess why. 

“I figured,” Remus shrugged. 

“How much do you know?” Sirius eyed him suspiciously. 

“I wasn't even sure if I'm right about you having crush,” Remus admitted, scratching his neck. Sirius seemed to relax a bit and sat up in more comfortable position. His apparent ease encouraged Remus. 

“So who is it? A girl? A guy?” he asked curiously but gently. He cocked his head and watched Sirius rise his eyebrows. 

“You have no clue, right?” Sirius sighed. Before Remus could answer, Sirius lunged forward and grabbed his face with both of his hands. Then he kissed him firmly but rather clumsily on his lips. Remus froze in shock and disbelief and it took him a moment to come back to his senses once Sirius withdrew, looking sheepish and embarrassed. 

“What was that for? Was it like… for a symmetry? Because I know there's eighteen girls and fifteen boys but I don't really...” Remus babbled, trying to make sense of it. His heart was thumping fast in his ribcage and he felt close to an heart-attack. 

“No, Moony. It was for you,” Sirius admitted, not looking all that confident as he usually did when he was kissing people casually. 

“Wait. You have a crush on me? Am I the twenty percent?” Remus asked carefully and he couldn't help but hope. His chest was squeezing painfully and he could swear there was a dull ache in his left arm. 

“Yes, Remus, you are the twenty percent,” Sirius replied dryly, rolling his eyes. 

“But.. you never said anything!” Remus was feeling slightly hysterical. Did James or Sirius put something in his lunch today? 

“I thought it was obvious,” Sirius huffed. 

“No it wasn't! My god, Sirius, couldn't you just say something? Did you have to go through all this?” Remus wasn't shouting. Just as Sirius wasn't shouting back: 

“I didn't know you liked me back! I was trying to seduce you.”

“With Bowie,” Remus deadpanned. 

“With Bowie. And tight pants,” Sirius smirked and seemed more as his usual cocky self again. 

“Oh my god. That's why you were so disappointed when I said I don't like him anymore?” Remus realized, tugging on his hair a bit desperately. This was not happening. 

“I lost my ultimate weapon!” Sirius pouted. 

“You're fucking unbelievable,” Remus couldn't help but laugh. He felt ridiculous. The whole situation was ridiculous. And Sirius was the most ridiculous of it all. 

“So… you like me back then?” Sirius inquired hopefully, leaning towards Remus a bit. 

“Yes, Sirius, of course. Bowie or not,” Remus said in all honesty, grinning and feeling generally happy. Sirius mirrored his grin and kissed him again. 

1 hour and 13 minutes later

They lied on their backs on Sirius' bed (they were barely able to move from James' bed but even they weren't as stupid or suicidal, though the migration resulted in the several bangs to heads and bruises of shoulders and knees), catching up their breaths and generally trying to understand what just happened. But they didn't worry about what will happen. There was nothing to worry about after all. 

“Can't believe you dressed up as Bowie for me,” Remus started to laugh all of sudden, his laughter so forceful it made him arch of the bed and kick up his feet. Sirius looked very unimpressed with him. He snorted and put his hands behind his head, commenting in the dry posh voice: 

“Don't be so full of yourself, Moony. It was just twenty percent.”


End file.
